The present technology relates to a terminal device, a terminal control method, a program and an information processing system. In particular, the present technology relates to a terminal device, a terminal control method, a program and an information processing system which make it possible for each terminal device to efficiently use data which is collected by a large number of terminal devices.
In recent years, the congestion factor of communications lines brought about by the rapid adoption of portable wireless communication terminals, such as smart phones, capable of communicating data of a large capacity has become a problem.
The present applicant proposes a method of estimating the congestion factor of a line by using an index b/a using a correlated output a of the received signal in relation to the scrambling code of the base station and a minimum value b of the correlated output in relation to another scrambling code (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-10267, paragraph [0110], and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-9987, paragraphs [0062], [0073], and [0077]). In addition, the present applicant proposes the estimation of the communication rate from the line congestion factor (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-9987, paragraphs [0062], [0073], and [0077]).
Furthermore, the present applicant proposes a technique of predicting the destination and the movement route from the present location of the user to the destination and selecting the time, the place, the communications system, the transmission rate, and the like to perform communication (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-211425, paragraphs [0121] to [0130]).